A global fatal error event is a system-wide broadcast of an error event that causes a computer system to reboot. In some cases, when the global fatal error event occurs the computer system reboots without executing error-handling code to generate an error log. Given that error detection, containment and recovery are important features of a reliable and robust computer system, any error detection system or method that can enhance the ability of the computer system to diagnose global fatal error events and log the errors provides a competitive advantage.